DARK HEART
by Kagurami
Summary: Algo terrible le ha sucedido a Sesshomaru-sama... y la única que puede ayudarlo es ella reeditado
1. Materialización

_**Ohayô Minna…. Este fic es reeditado. Hace un tiempo lo volví a releer y pensé que hubiera quedado un poco mejor si le hacía algunos cambios… (según yo jajajajaja) así que por ello lo vuelvo a subir n_n**_

_**Este fue mi primer fanfic así que… lo atesoro ^_^**_

_**Por cierto, Gracias a Paubonis, Emmik-chan y marilole por sus reviews. Me ayudaron mucho. **_

_**Domo Arigatô**_

_**Ok…. Aquí se los dejo!**_

_**Ja ne**_

Nota: "_pensamientos"_

.

.

.

.

.

Era una tarde tranquila en la aldea donde Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin y la Anciana Kaede viven. Inuyasha regresaba de ayudar a Miroku con sus exorcismos junto a la pulga Myoga mientras que Kagome, Rin y la anciana trabajaban en la realización de medicinas.

De repente alguien conocido llega al poblado. El fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken, montado en Ah-Uh aparece abatido y cansado. Todos se apresuran a su encuentro ya que parecía que algo importante había ocurrido.

-Disculpen el aparecerme así pero necesito su ayuda... – exclama el pequeño demonio muy cansado

-¿Qué ha pasado? Te ves terrible…. ¿Y Sesshomaru? ¿No viajabas con él? ¿O ya te despidió? -

-Inuyasha...Abajo!-

-Tch… Maldita...-

-Cuéntanos pequeño demonio...- sugiere la anciana Kaede

-Mi nombre es Jaken Señora... Algo terrible ha pasado. Efectivamente había estado viajando con el amo Sesshomaru. Como siempre íbamos en busca de demonios que exterminar y de poder mejorar las habilidades de sus espadas, pero un día, de repente, comenzó a comportarse muy extraño. Sesshomaru-sama durante las noches parecía estar teniendo pesadillas. Se quejaba como si algo estuviera dañándolo por dentro, hasta que, hace aproximadamente tres días, en una de sus pesadillas abrió súbitamente los ojos y pude observar que estaban rojos, como cuando comienza a convertirse en demonio youkai. A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, el amo ya no estaba. Lo busqué por todos lados y no pude encontrarlo. Así que decidí ir a ver a la madre del amo Sesshomaru y preguntarle si sabía el paradero de su hijo (por casualidad). Ella me dijo que él había sido maldecido y que en ese momento estaba adentrándose en la oscuridad. No entendí bien al principio lo que quería decirme pero luego recordé cuando el amo fue a ver a su madre para preguntarle sobre la espada que Inu no Taisho le había heredado, Tenseiga, y la forma en que podría desarrollar correctamente el Meidou-Zangetsuha, él había ingresado al inframundo para salvar a Rin y al niño exterminador. La madre del amo también dijo que el Señor del Inframundo fue quien había maldecido al Señor Sesshomaru por el atrevimiento de aquella vez-

-Oh no...Eso es terrible...- Rin exclama angustiada

-Entonces, Sesshomaru está en estos momentos en el inframundo... Bueno, para él será fácil acabar con ese demonio. No deberías preocuparte -

-Inuyasha, es inevitable mi preocupación. La madre del amo me enseño, a través de la seiki-meidou donde estaba el Señor Sesshomaru y pude ver que él no está en sus cabales. Algo malo le sucede. Sus ojos seguían rojos, como si estuviera convirtiéndose en su forma demoníaca. Estaba atado con cadenas y parecía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para liberarse. No sé de qué se trata la maldición pero parecía...perdido-

-Recuerdo hace tiempo sucedió algo parecido con el padre de Inuyasha. Fue una maldición llamada "DARK HEART", la cual suprime en el corazón todos los sentimientos y recuerdos. Hace que la persona caiga hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad, debilitando toda fuerza vital para luego convertirse en algo sin sentimientos capaz de ser controlado fácilmente por quien realizó dicha maldición. En caso de Inu no Taisho, comenzó a transformarse a su forma Youkai (la cual era muy poderosa) sin poder regresar a sus sentidos y, si mal no recuerdo, lo único que pudo regresar a la normalidad a tu padre, Inuyasha, fue tu madre Izayoi… No sé muy bien cómo o porqué ella fue la única que pudo detener la "DARK HEART" pero así fue. No tengo muchos detalles al respecto- explica a detalle la pulga Myoga

-Mmmm, la maldición "DARK HEART". Una muy peligrosa. Pensaba que en estos tiempos no habría nadie que pudiera realizarla. Así que el Señor del Inframundo, uh! Lo más inquietante es: cómo una mujer humana pudo deshacer ese tipo de conjuro. No lo entiendo... – La anciana Kaede comenta.

-Podría ser...su amor- Kagome vocifera convencida de sus palabras

-¿Amor?-

-Sí, Inuyasha. Tu padre amaba a tu madre y perdió su vida protegiéndola, a ella y a su querido hijo. Yo pienso que el amor puede sobrepasar cualquier barrera y destruir cualquier maldición-

-Parece lógico- anuncia Myoga mientras salta al hombro de su amo

-Pero el amo Sesshomaru no alberga ese tipo de sentimientos por nadie… _"nunca he visto demostración de cariño por parte del amo"…_ mucho menos creo que exista alguien que tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por él-

-La Srta. Kagura….- Rin murmura

-¿?-

-¡ ¡KAGURA-SAMA! !-

Todos voltearon a ver a Rin.

La intensidad es sus palabras denotaba que ella estaba convencida de que Kagura era la única que podría calmar el corazón de Sesshomaru y hacer desaparecer la maldición, tal como la madre de Inuyasha hubiera hecho en el pasado.

-Eso es imposible niña tonta. Como podría el amo tener sentimientos por esa persona. Un alter ego de Naraku, quien fuera nuestro peor enemigo-

-Usted escuchó, Jaken-sama, lo que dijo el Señor Totosai cuando fue a ver al amo Sesshomaru para decirle que "Colmillo Sagrado" lo estaba llamando y que tenía que llevársela y reforjarla para ser un arma. Dijo que el corazón del Señor Sesshomaru había cambiado y estoy segura que fue por la Srta. Kagura-

-Eso no...-

En ese momento, Inuyasha interrumpió.

-Kagura...ella...ya no está-

-Eso no es cierto. Ella vive. Puedo sentirla cuando el viento alrededor del Señor Sesshomaru se vuelve cálido. Pétalos de sakura aparecen y Sesshomaru-sama...creo que la siente también. Ella vive en el viento. Vive dentro de su corazón-

La expresión de Rin nunca había tan seria. Ella quería demostrarles a todos que Sesshomaru era una persona con buenos sentimientos, que era verdad que él sentía algo por Kagura y que era necesario salvarlo de inmediato para que pudiera volver a ser el mismo de antes.

-Lo que dice la pequeña Rin es cierto. La Srta. Kagura sigue entre nosotros. Puedo sentir su presencia. Así qué, si eso que dices es verdad pequeña y basándonos en el supuesto que nos comenta Kagome sobre "el amor", ella sería la única que podría ayudar a Sesshomaru-

-¿Pero cómo? Ella...- Kagome cabizbaja no puede finalizar su frase

-Tal vez podríamos averiguar la forma de materializar su esencia, como alguna vez hicieron con mi hermana- exclama la anciana recordando cuando Kikyo revivió en un cuerpo de barro

-Bueno, si es posible o no, hay que averiguarlo. Manos a la obra entonces- Inuyasha con determinación se dirige hacia la aldea seguido por todos sus compañeros y el recién llegado, quienes se reunirían para planear la "Materialización de Kagura"

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un lúgubre lugar cercano a las puertas del inframundo, rodeado por una profunda oscuridad, se encuentra Sesshomaru. Atado con cadenas, debilitándose cada vez más y más tras caer preso de la maldición, éste comienza a perder sus recuerdos, al grado tal de no poder reconocer los rostros que por su pensamiento cruzan.

-Este es el castigo Sesshomaru. Nunca debiste venir aquí a salvar a tus amigos. Jamás alguien ha entrado a mi mundo y salido con vida de él. Mataste al Guardián del Inframundo y purificaste todos los espíritus que aquí habitaban ¿Cómo te atreves?... Me desafiaste. A mí, al emperador oscuro, Dios del "Otro mundo" y por eso pagarás con tu vida. Serás mi esclavo por toda la eternidad. Tu osadía te costará caro Sesshomaru. Eres mío ahora y nadie podrá salvarte. Nadie!-

Su risa malvada resonó en cada rincón del inframundo.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras una rápida y breve reunión, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en las siguientes acciones a seguir. Los ancianos con la ayuda de Inuyasha se encargarían de traer todo lo necesario para poder realiza el conjuro mientras los demás esperarían en la aldea poniendo todo en orden para cuando ellos regresaran.

-Todavía no puedo creer lo que le está pasando al amo Sesshomaru-

-Creíamos que después de haber acabado con Naraku todo volvería a la normalidad y ahora... sucede esto. Fue poco el tiempo, desde que regresé de mi época, que disfrutamos de paz y tranquilidad aquí en la aldea. Rin ¿qué tienes?-

La pequeña niña estaba un poco alejada de los demás, muy pensativa. Recorrió su mirada triste hacia la muchacha que le hablaba y le explicó que debían salvar al Sr. Sesshomaru con urgencia. Él siempre había cuidado de Jaken-sama y de ella con recelo. El poderoso Youkai era como un padre para la niña humana.

-Debemos darnos prisa. Yo creo en la Srta. Kagura-

Esa misma tarde, cuando los ancianos y el hanyou regresaron, traían todo lo necesario para la "materialización de la esencia" de Kagura. Al caer la noche, una noche de luna llena, tras haber realizado un conjuro de magia prohibida que la anciana Kaede había conseguido descifrar, el cuerpo inanimado que serviría como depósito del alma y que yacía en el suelo comenzaba a dar señales de vida.

Siguiendo las palabras recitadas por la anciana como si fueran parte de un poema, una nube de humo blanco mezclado con pétalos de flores comenzó a elevar el cuerpo preparado. Una brisa cálida comenzó a disipar el humo dejando vislumbrar la figura exacta de la persona en la que todos habían puesto sus esperanzas para poder salvar a Sesshomaru-sama.

- ¡ ¡ ¡KAGURA! ! !- exclamó Kagome sorprendida

Efectivamente, Kagura se hacía presente ante ellos. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y llevándose las manos al corazón exclamó…

- Estoy...Viva -

- Kagura, es bueno verte de nuevo- Inuyasha exclama sorprendido

-¡Qué felicidad! ¡En verdad estás aquí!- la nueva miko se acerca para tomar la mano de la manipuladora del viento

-Lo sabía. ¿Vieron? Ella estaba viva- declara Rin también acercándose a la joven de ojos carmesí

-Sí, lo estaba. Cada vez que el viento soplaba, yo iba con él. No sé porqué pero algo me retenía aquí. No podía separarme de esta vida terrenal. Deseaba con todo mi corazón regresar y ustedes lo hicieron posible. Gracias. Pero ¿por qué?-

Las miradas de todos se entrecruzaron...

-Sesshomaru...ha sido maldecido – el joven hanyou dice sin miramientos

La expresión de Kagura cambió totalmente. Sorprendida por lo que Inuyasha había dicho su sonrisa de agradecimiento cambió repentinamente a una pálida expresión de tristeza y preocupación, mientras el anciano Myoga explica…..

-El Señor del inframundo, ha decidido vengarse de Sesshomaru por haber irrumpido en sus dominios, desafiándolo y llevándose de regreso al mundo humano a Rin, quien había sido enviada allí por un sabueso del infierno, el cual apareció cuando la madre de Sesshomaru le explicaba sobre la prueba que Inu no taisho le había puesto para poder mejorar a Tenseiga y su nueva técnica "Meidou-zangetsuha", por lo que realizó una maldición llamada "DARK HEART". En estos momentos, Sesshomaru debe estar es un estado donde no reconocería ni siquiera a Jaken ni a Rin. Y es muy probable que a estas alturas el Señor del Infierno pueda manipularlo haciéndolo seguir sus órdenes ya que comenzó a debilitarse y a perder el control de sus propios deseos. Sesshomaru ha comenzado a transformarse en Youkai y si llegara a transformarse completamente en el estado en que está no habrá vuelta atrás-

-En resumen, Sesshomaru podría volverse el Youkai más peligroso del mundo ya que es el más fuerte que existe-

-Eso sería terrible... - decía Kagome mientras intentaba consolar a Rin tras oír las palabras pronunciadas por Myoga e Inuyasha

-No puede ser… ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Dónde está? Necesito...verlo- Kagura cuestiona consternada

-Cerca de los límites de este mundo y el otro. En la entrada al inframundo- Kagome se apresura a informarle

Los ojos color carmesí de Kagura se llenaron de lágrimas. Deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, poder ayudarlo.

-Verdaderamente la necesitamos Kagura-sama– vocifera la pequeña niña mientras que la pulga Myoga termina de explicar a la joven manipuladora del viento la situación

-La "DARK HEART" deja el corazón de la persona, oscuro y sin sentimientos. Se vuelve insensible y por lo tanto, tratándose del amo, muy peligroso. Creemos que en ese estado lo único que puede contrarrestar esta maldición es un cambio drástico en el corazón. Un profundo sentimiento que sea capaz de detener la oscuridad que lo rodea y abra paso a la luz de la esperanza de ver a un ser querido-

-Así que la única que puede ayudar al Sr. Sesshomaru es usted Srta. Kagura, ya que...es muy probable... que el Sr. Sesshomaru...-

-Sienta algo por ti- Interrumpe Inuyasha terminando la frase de Rin

Kagura no salía de su asombro. Acababan de decirle que el gran Sesshomaru, el poderoso Youkai más respetado sobre la faz de la tierra ¿sentía algo por ella?... No lo podía creer y aunque se encontraba sorprendida por todo lo que le habían dicho, ahora estaba más que convencida que tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

.

.

.


	2. salvación

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha, Myoga, Jaken y Kagura estaban listos para partir. Con la última técnica adquirida por Tessaiga, Inuyasha abre un Meidou por el cual atraviesan todos en busca de Sesshomaru. Kagome, Rin y la anciana Kaede miran desde lejos como el Meidou se cierra detrás de sus amigos. No pudieron evitar que por un breve instante les envolviera un sentimiento de tristeza ya que ellas, por ser humanas, no podían ir… debía dejar todo en manos de sus confiables compañeros. Ellas sabían, gracias a lo que la madre de Sesshomaru le había comentado alguna vez al pequeño demonio Jaken, que serían incapaces de sobrevivir dentro de la obscuridad del infierno.

.

.

.

.

Desde el comienzo del camino hacia las puertas del infierno, un sin número de Tsukai (enviados del más allá) y sabuesos del inframundo hicieron su presencia. Todos peleaban para abrirse paso hacia la obscuridad del inframundo donde Sesshomaru se encontraba. Mientras Inuyasha, Jaken y Myoga hacían lo posible por derrotar la gran cantidad de enemigos que venían a su encuentro, Kagura comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la obscuridad. Sentía la presencia, aunque muy débil, del hombre que con urgencia necesitaba encontrar.

Finalmente, después de haber recorrido un largo camino, halló el lugar de donde venía la esencia de la persona que buscaba. Y antes de adentrarse a esa oscuridad profunda que se encontraba delante de ella por un momento cerró sus ojos y recordó a detalle la última imagen que tenía de Sesshomaru al momento de su muerte; lo feliz y al mismo tiempo triste que se sintió al ver a esa persona a la cual respetaba y había comenzado a querer frente a ella. El recuerdo provocó que la invadiera un inmenso sentimiento de tristeza. Siguió adelante. De repente comenzó a vislumbrar una pequeña luz al final del camino...

Ahí estaba él, de espaldas y arrodillado, desprovisto de toda fuerza, perdido entre sus memorias, las cuales parecía no distinguir entre unas y otras, con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira contemplando el vacío y sus garras afiladas esperando soltarse de esas ataduras que lo debilitaban al punto tal de no poder siquiera hablar. Era una imagen increíblemente dolorosa y Kagura estaba allí, absorta observando al hombre del cual se había enamorado.

De pronto, dentro de la obscuridad absoluta se escucha una voz...

- ...Sesshomaru...-

El gran Youkai no responde al llamado.

- ...Sesshomaru, ¿Puedes oírme?-

Esa voz, como una suave y cálida brisa comenzó a resonar muy dentro de él.

-... ¿Quién...quién eres?...- el joven de cabello blanco vocifera apenas con fuerzas

- Soy yo... Kagura-

Por un instante, hubo un silencio desgarrador. La joven manipuladora del viento que se encontraba parada detrás de Sesshomaru, comienza a acercarse lentamente. El poderoso Youkai, oprimiendo sus garras, con un movimiento brusco se levanta. Kagura retrocede. Le habían advertido que quizás era demasiado tarde ya que la transformación podría estar en su etapa final.

Con sus ojos cerrados, Sesshomaru parecía estar peleando en su interior por regresar a la normalidad mientras que Kagura vuelve a acercarse. Está a un paso de él. Estira su brazo y con su mano alcanza a tomar el hombro del aquel hombre por el cual ella moriría sin pensarlo. En ese momento Sesshomaru abre los ojos, siente la calidez de una mano que nunca había sentido antes, voltea lentamente y ve la figura de una mujer. Esta le resultaba muy familiar. Tanto, que al verla detenidamente sintió como una estocada en su corazón, tan fuerte que lo hizo desplomarse sobre su rodilla. Duele, su corazón oscuro por la maldición parece romperse. Su expresión era de dolor, un dolor increíblemente inmenso. En ese momento, Kagura se coloca frente a él. Arrodillándose y tomándolo por ambos hombros le susurra...

-Sesshomaru...por favor...regresa-

El peliblanco queda inmóvil frente a la muchacha. Ésta, tras pasar varios minutos, retira sus manos y afligida piensa que ya no hay remedio.

Hubo silencio.

De repente, una mano alcanza la mejilla de ella...

-... Eres tú...Kagura-

-Hai... – ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos y tomando su mano le responde

En ese instante se oye una fuerte voz. El Señor del Inframundo en ese momento se hace presente….

- ¡ ¡ ¡Tú. Quién eres y qué haces aquí! ! ! -

Kagura voltea repentinamente dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y extiende sus brazos para protegerlo. Este se incorpora rompiendo las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Su expresión ya no era de dolor sino de tristeza e ira entremezclada por ver a esa mujer intentando protegerlo dentro de esa inmensa obscuridad. A él, quien era el Youkai más poderoso.

-Patético- Sesshomaru susurra para sí

El Señor del infierno no salía de su estupefacción sorprendido por ver a Sesshomaru levantarse después de que él lo había maldecido. El encantamiento más poderoso que puede existir y ese maldito Youkai había podido desvanecerlo de su ser…

-¿Cómo es posible? Tú no deberías poder levantarte. La maldición "DARK HEART" es la más poderosa de todas. ¡No lo permitiré! ¡MUEREEEE!-

Se abalanza sobre ambos lleno de ira. Los ojos del monstruo estaban colmados de deseos de venganza y su boca, llena de afilados dientes, parecía escupir fuego. Sesshomaru, apenas con fuerzas, toma a Kagura de la mano y la aleja lo más posible. La exterminación de ese maldito monstruo era su responsabilidad. Él no dejaría, que nada ni nadie, le hiciera daño a aquella mujer.

Arrumbadas en algún lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, sus espadas Bakusaiga y Tenseiga esperaban. Sesshomaru las toma e intenta vencer al demonio con la espada de su propia creación pero es inútil. De alguna manera, lo sabía. Estaban en el "otro mundo" y necesitaba a Colmillo Sagrado, la cual cortaba seres del más allá. Pero Tenseiga parecía sin vida, no podía cortar al Señor del Inframundo. ¿Por qué? Kagura, al ver la desesperada pelean entre ambos, decide acercarse. Sesshomaru, todavía sin fuerzas, intenta una vez más atacar con Tenseiga. Nuevamente es inútil. El Señor del Inframundo no podía más mofándose del reciente fallido ataque.

-Sesshomaru, no podrás. Tu corazón todavía sucumbe ante la maldición. Eres mío-

De repente Kagura corre hacia el poderoso Youkai de quien estaba enamorada y con ambas manos toma la de él, la cual sujetaba a Tenseiga. Lo mira tiernamente tratando de hacerle saber que pase lo que pase, ella estaba a su lado. En ese momento, una brillante luz comienza a emanar de la espada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esa luz?...Imposible! Tú no puedes deshacer la maldición. Es por ella... ¿verdad? Esa mujer es...-

El monstruo encolerizado se lanza sobre Kagura al darse cuenta que es por ella que la maldición ha sido destruida. Una vez más Sesshomaru ataca a su oponente pero esta vez Tenseiga responde. El Señor del Inframundo es purificado. Se desvanece.

Inuyasha y los demás en ese momento aparecen y encuentran a Kagura sosteniendo el cuerpo desfallecido de Sesshomaru. Al fin podían regresar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo en la aldea...

-...y así fue como sucedió. Tenseiga no respondía por proteger a Sesshomaru, ya que su corazón estaba todavía siendo controlado por la maldición. Y en el momento que Kagura tomó su mano, en ese preciso momento, el corazón de Sesshomaru se recobró completamente. Después abrí un Meidou con la kuroi-Tessaiga y así pudimos regresar-

-Estoy asombrado. El amo Sesshomaru realmente sentía algo especial por Kagura...- anonadado exclama Jaken-sama

- ¡Estoy tan feliz!... Sesshomaru-sama ha regresado con bien. Jaken-sama, estaba preocupada por usted también... Qué bueno que regresó sano y salvo. Aunque seguramente, no fue de mucha ayuda que fuera ¿verdad?-

-Tsk... Niña tonta-

Todos reían.

-A todo esto... ¿Dónde está Kagura?- Kagome recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, pregunta

.

.

.

.

.

En el bosque, en las afueras de la aldea, Kagura que había seguido a Sesshomaru, quien luego de una extraordinaria y veloz recuperación estaba a punto de partir, y apoyada de espaldas detrás de un árbol se armaba de valor para hablar con él.

- … ¿Planeas irte?... -

Sesshomaru, que estaba parado contemplando el cielo, voltea al escuchar la voz de la joven de bellos ojos carmesí.

-Sí, me iré. No suelo pasar tiempo con los humanos y mucho menos con el idiota de mi hermano y su "prometida"-

- Mmmmmm... Yo...quería decirte...-

Sesshomaru súbitamente aparece frente a ella….

- Tú... Realmente viniste a ayudarme. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Cuando aquella vez te desvaneciste frente a mi creí que jamás volvería a verte. Esa imagen, desde aquel fatídico día, no la he podido quitar de mi mente-

Kagura miraba los ojos de Sesshomaru mientras él le hablaba. Estaba obnubilada. Verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él y no sabía cómo decírselo.

-Yo… realmente no sé porqué pero nunca dejé este mundo. Era extraño. Mi cuerpo ese día desapareció pero mi alma se fundió en el viento y por alguna razón nunca dejó de estar a tu lado. Cuando la cálida brisa soplaba cerca de ti yo iba con ella. Te sentía…-

-Lo sé…. Yo también podía percibir una extraña calidez en el viento que me rodeaba… sabía que eras tú- Su mirada color oro era intensa, tanto que la joven manipuladora del viento sentía desfallecer

-¿Dejarás a la niña y al pequeño demonio aquí?- sonrojada desvía la mirada

- Es lo mejor-

-….Entonces...yo podría...-

- …Fue por ti… Gracias-

Sesshomaru le menciona en un susurro mientras lentamente rodea con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Kagura levanta el rostro y mira los ojos color oro del hombre al que amaba. El joven peliblanco acaricia delicadamente su mejilla provocando que el leve sonrojo que ella mostraba se volviera mucho más intenso. Estaba extasiada… sus manos, sus labios, su hermoso cabello blanco pero sobre todo esa intensa mirada que podía derretirla sin siquiera intentarlo, la deslumbraba.

- Sesshomaru...Yo... Te am...-

La joven no pudo terminar la frase. En ese preciso momento, Sesshomaru la cerca sutilmente hacia él y le regala un maravilloso beso en los labios. Luego del breve pero mágico momento, el Youkai le sonríe tiernamente queriendo hacerle saber que entendía que ella quería acompañarlo y que él lo aprobaba. Kagura rodeándolo con ambos brazos y acariciando su cabello, lo besa apasionadamente.

Rin, quien se asomaba tras un árbol un poco más alejado, murmura en voz baja...

-Sesshomaru-sama, sé que se irá lejos. Por favor cuide de la Srta. Kagura como cuidó de Jaken-sama y de mi. Lo extrañaré mucho-

-No te preocupes. Los volveremos a ver- Inuyasha menciona con intención de consolar a la pequeña niña

-Así es Rin. El volverá a verte y te traerá algún regalo como siempre hace. Solo que esta vez, Kagura lo acompañará. Jamás estará solo-

Limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y abrazada a Kagome, Rin, con una cálida sonrisa ve partir a su querido Sesshomaru-sama.

.

.

.

_- FIN -_

.

.

.

.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado mi primer fic ^_^**

**Aaaahhhhhh amo a Sesshomaru-sama**

**Lo que daría por ser Kagura**

**¿Alguien está de acuerdo conmigo?**

**Ok**

**Cuídense**

**Mata ne**


End file.
